


Marriage Material

by mikaelsonwetdreams



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Elijah Mikaelson series, F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaelsonwetdreams/pseuds/mikaelsonwetdreams
Summary: Y/N has spent nearly a thousand years alone, wandering the earth in search of her purpose and without any memory of how she became the creature that she is. Returning to the United States after a few decades in her home continent of Europe, she’s drawn to the city of New Orleans; in particular, the lively French Quarter. When she’s there, however, she runs into a man who seems to know her, but whose face she can’t recall; a man who seems to hold answers that she’s been trying to find for a thousand years.





	1. Chapter One

_Not all who wander are lost._ The disgustingly inspirational quote hung over your head, taunting you as you once again glanced at the city map. _But boy, I sure am._

The streets of the French Quarter weren’t overly complicated, per se, but the crowds of tourists swarming around you were making it truly complicated to get your bearings. Turning full circle, you found that you’d forgotten from which way you’d come. For someone who’d been alive for a thousand years, you weren’t feeling particularly mighty at this moment.

The thin paper crumpled easily in your hands as you threw it into the bin, a frustrated sigh escaping your lips as you spotted a promising bar across the street. Dark and fairly empty at this time in the afternoon, you suspected that Rousseau’s would be the perfect spot for you to collect yourself before you continued on your search.

Entering the mood-lit bar, you counted seven patrons, each minding their own business. Attention back to the bar, you smiled at the bartender as you slid onto a stool, leaning forward with a sigh. She caught the traces of frustration in your expression and walked over, wiping a glass dry with a dishcloth.

“Long day?” Her voice was strong, and she seemed to be analysing you.

Tilting your head to the side, you swiped your hair away from your face. “You could say that,” you replied, carefully putting on a well-practised American accent; if people heard your natural British one, they’d be interested in you. And, right now, you just wanted to blend in. “Can I get a whiskey on the rocks?”

The blonde, name-tag Camille, pursed her lips at the strong choice but nodded nevertheless, reaching for the bottle and grabbing a glass. “You’re not from around here, are you?”

You knew that she was only being polite, but you wanted the questions to stop. “No,” you said, your tone curt and final.

Camille seemed to pick up on your desire for the conversation to end and quickly poured the drink. Sliding it to you, she watched you gulp half of it down, barely flinching at the burn. She hummed in thought, but you didn’t notice; all that was on your mind was finding what you were looking for.

And then, as often happened in bad cartoons, a metaphorical light bulb lit up. Before she could walk away to tend to other patrons, you spoke up. “Actually,” you double-checked her name-tag, “Camille, you might be able to help me with something.”

“It’s Cami, actually. What do you need?”

“I arrived in New Orleans this morning,” you said, tracing patterns in the condensation of your glass absentmindedly, “and I had a big list of attractions that I wanted to see. One of them was this supposed witch shop called the Jardin Gris? It sounds stupid, but I’m really into that whole fantasy stuff.”

Cami raised a brow as she leant on the bar. “You don’t strike me as the tourist type.” She visibly scrutinised you, taking you in; though you said you weren’t from around here, you had a wise presence about you, like you knew exactly what you wanted. “But, it’s actually pretty close. I can draw you a small map, if you’d like.”

You smiled gratefully at this. “That would be amazing, thank you so much.”

You watched the woman walk down the bar to grab a pencil and pad of paper, ignoring the chime of the bell as another patron entered the bar. You took another swig of your whiskey, checking the mental list you had made before coming to this busy city. Soon, you’d have what you want, and you’d finally be able to feel safe. All you wanted to do was relax; enjoy the party before you moved on.

You ignored the man who stood two stools down, barely listening as he began talking to Cami. He didn’t order a drink, though, much to your mild surprise. “I’m afraid that I’ve lost the whereabouts of our darling Niklaus,” he said, his voice refined; a delicate old-American accent punctuating his every word. “And while I’m certain that he can take care of himself, he left in a rather foul mood. I’m afraid that he may harm innocent people.”

You took a sip of whiskey, turning your head to look at him. With a sharp, stubbled jaw and espresso eyes, he was definitely handsome. Your eyes traced over his tailored suit, noticing the posture at which he stood. You’d seen many characters in this city, but none quite like the man a few feet away.

“Well, he hasn’t been here if that’s what you’re asking,” Cami said to him, her eyes on the map that she was drawing. “Contrary to popular belief, your brother doesn’t ask me for permission before he goes on his little…sprees. Trust me, I would say no.”

You looked back at your glass. Great, so there was a serial killer on the loose; just what you needed to relax.

“If you would keep an eye out for him, I would greatly appreciate it,” the man said. “Please, if you hear anything, call me.”

Cami nodded absentmindedly as she walked back to you, tearing the paper from the notepad. “Here, this should lead you to the Jardin Gris,” she said, handing you the paper. You nodded in appreciation, downing the last of your drink and leaving a fifty-dollar bill on the counter.

“Thank you so much, Cami. Keep the change.”

You stood from your seat, giving the woman a small nod as you walked past the mysterious man, flashing a polite smile when he briefly glanced up at you. You didn’t notice his double take, nor did you see him watch as you approached the door. You did, however, hear him say your name.

“Y/N?” The name was uttered softly, as if in disbelief, and you turned to face the man with furrowed brows as you wondered how he knew your name. His dark eyes traced your features, his mouth slightly ajar as he stared in what could only be described as awe. “It can’t be…”

“Have we met?” you asked him, unable to recover any memory of the man before you. In a thousand years, you’d met many people, but he was a complete stranger to you.

His eyes turned sad at your words, and he gave a minute shake of his head. With a sigh, he said, “No, I must have mistaken you with somebody else. I apologise.”

Giving a tight-lipped smile, you turned back around and left the bar, your earlier frustration now replaced with confusion.

-

Elijah couldn’t help it; when he’d seen you in the bar, a part of his past, buried deep beneath a layer of grief and regret, had suddenly resurfaced. He had to follow you. He had to make sure that the person he’d seen wasn’t just a figment of his imagination.

He exited the bar shortly after you, keeping his distance as he watched you navigating your way towards the witch shop. You were exactly as he remembered; long, silky hair falling over your shoulders, your features a perfect blend of delicate and strong. Your eyes were piercing, framed by dark lashes and filled with emotion that he could never read. And, after a thousand years, you looked more alive than ever.

As he walked, his keen eyes never leaving you in fear that he’d never see you again, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his cell phone, pressing on the speed dial before bringing it to his ear. After three rings the phone was picked up, an annoyed voice answering.

“What?”

“You won’t believe who I’ve just run into,” Elijah said. As he did, you walked into the Jardin Gris.

-

The Jardin Gris was exactly what you had imagined a tourist hot-spot would be. Dark and mysterious, it was every bit as cliche as any other fake voodoo shop you’d seen in your life, which was, you realised, why it was the perfect cover for the genuine magic that it contained.

Stepping inside, you slowly took in the wares that were crowding the small shop. You saw keychains and necklaces; vials and voodoo dolls. You knew that most of it was for show, but you were hoping that the owners had some proper witch goodies in store.

Walking to the counter, you smiled at the girl behind it. “Hi, I’m hoping you can help me.”

“Ooh, is it a love potion?” She asked, her enthusiasm far too strong to be genuine. “No, wait, a voodoo doll? I can assure you that whatever you need, we have it.”

You shook your head, biting your lip. “I need vervain.” You didn’t bother sugar-coating it.

The woman paused for a moment, and you knew, then, that she was truly a witch. “What do you need vervain for?” The girl recovered, albeit poorly, and you refrained from showing your amusement. “It makes a great perfume, or, in a potion, it can ward off bad spirits. Are you…warding off bad spirits?”

“No, I’m warding off the multitude of vampires that are roaming these streets,” you said bluntly. She seemed taken aback by this. “Look,” you continued, “I’m aware that half of these witch shops are fake, and I’m also aware that yours is not. It says that you sell herbs and such, and I am in need of this particular one. Can you help a girl out?”

The girl didn’t seem to know how to respond. Finally, she sighed, reaching below the counter. Pulling out a bottle of pills, she held it out. “They’re vervain pills. Take one every day, and it’ll do the trick.” You reached into your purse as she continued talking, her voice a whisper now. “But be careful. There are some pretty powerful vamps in town, and they’re known for going to great lengths to get vervain out of someone’s system.”

You handed a bill to the girl. “Noted. Do you have a glass of water, perchance? I’d like to have one of these things before I leave.”

The girl nodded, walking away to a staff area. Looking at the bottle of pills, you rattled it before unscrewing the lid, holding one of the homemade pills in your fingers. Small and powdery, you smiled at the innovation. You’d never really liked tea, so you were glad that you’d have a quick way to consume the life-saving herb.

-

Exiting the Jardin Gris, a pill of vervain now coursing through your system, you were met with the sight of the man from the bar, his hands in his pockets as he seemingly waited for you to exit. You took a step forward, sure to keep your distance.

“Are you following me, now?” Your question seemed to wake him from his thoughtful daze, and he blinked at you. “Look, I didn’t hear anything you said about your psychopath brother, if that’s what you’re here for.” You knew that you’d just proven that you did, in fact, overhear him, but you also knew that you could take him if need be.

You began to walk away, a wary eye on the man as you did so, when he stepped into your path, making you take a few cautious steps back. “You look exactly like her,” he breathed, his head tilting as he inspected you. This only creeped you out; for all you knew, his brother wasn’t the only serial killer in the family. “How is that, exactly?”

You shook your head, your hand slowly going into your jacket pocket where a taser laid in wait. “I don’t know who you’re talking about, but I’ve never seen you before in my life. I have no idea who you are.”

“How do you know about vampires?” His question took you by surprise, his tone changing as he stepped closer. You stepped back.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” In your experience, playing dumb never got you very far. And yet, you couldn’t think of anything else to say.

The smirk that grew on his lips was sinful, and you clenched your jaw. “Oh, but of course you do.” His voice was smooth honey, but a sharp danger was woven in his words. “I overheard you buying vervain from the lovely witch inside,” he continued. “Now, I won’t ask again: how do you know about vampires? Are you, perhaps, a vampire yourself?”

You scoffed at this. “Me? A vampire? Are you fucking serious?” You shook your head at the thought. “I’ve just seen a lot of things, okay?” You paused, squinting your eyes at the man. “How do you know about them?”

The man looked down, smirk still gracing his lips. When he raised his eyes again, there was a glint in the dark brown of them. “Well, I am one of the first vampires ever created.”

You closed your eyes at this. _Great_ , you thought to yourself, _an original fucking vampire_. You’d heard of them, of course. The infamous vampire siblings terrorising the world. Vampires and humans alike were all terrified of them. And, of course, you’d gone and given attitude to one of them. At least you knew who he was now, his noble presence perfectly describing one particular Original.

“Elijah Mikaelson,” you said, clenching your fists.

“So, you do remember me,” he replied, hope in his eyes. You only rolled yours.

“Remember you? No. But, I have heard of you. You’re the ruthless Original Vampire who leaves blood in your wake, tearing out the hearts of those who cross you. Tell me, are you going to do the same to me?

His expression transformed, and he was giving you a soft smile. “No, I would never dream of harming you, dear Y/N.” He stepped forward again, but your feet were cemented in place. “I’d like to find out how it is that you bare the name and face of one I once knew,” he continued.

“You can’t compel me,” you spat, glaring at him as he slowly moved towards you. “I’m on vervain. What are you going to do; torture it out of me?” You mentally begged yourself to stop giving him ideas.

“No, I’m not going to torture you.” His amused tone worried you, but you stood tall. “I’m merely going to ask politely.”

In a blur, Elijah was next to you and, before you could pull your useless taser out and zap him, you were travelling at vamp speed away from the witch shop, wishing to the heavens that you’d just stayed away from New Orleans.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has spent nearly a thousand years alone, wandering the earth in search of her purpose and without any memory of how she became the creature that she is. Returning to the United States after a few decades in her home continent of Europe, she’s drawn to the city of New Orleans; in particular, the lively French Quarter. When she’s there, however, she runs into a man who seems to know her, but whose face she can’t recall; a man who seems to hold answers that she’s been trying to find for a thousand years.

Elijah hadn’t moved a muscle since he’d laid you down on the plush spare bed, watching you sleep from his armchair across the room.

You were a vision, laying peacefully like this. Hair fanned to one side of your head and eyelids gently closed, he could hear your even heartbeat as you rested; the heartbeat he thought had ended a thousand years ago.

A swarm of questions were clouding his mind, each one without an explainable answer. You looked exactly the same as the woman he once knew, right down to the scattering of freckles across your soft cheeks, and you answered to the same name. But, there was no way that you could have lived for a thousand years; you were undoubtedly human when he last saw you, and, as you laid on the bed, he could hear a living and beating heart.

Whether you were the same woman or not, he wanted to know who you were and how you came to be. After a thousand years of missing you, he wasn’t going to give you up just yet.

-

_The forest was silent as the Mikaelson siblings travelled through, their horses cantering atop the fallen leaves. Elijah sat on his noble black stallion as he listened to his siblings banter, their words distracting him from any other sounds in the woods._

_“Perhaps I will find a nobleman,” Rebekah sighed dreamily, eyes roaming the lush foliage of the trees around them. “His wealth could support us for a decade or two.”_

_Beside her, riding a chocolate-brown horse and wearing a sword at his hip, was Niklaus. “We will not use you as a means to wealth, sister,” the hybrid said, his voice final. “You are not a harlot, after all.”_

_“Perhaps Rebekah is right, dear brother,” a third voice spoke. Behind the two siblings, hair like the rust of an old sword, was Kol, sitting proudly atop his horse. “She is the only one of us who can seduce a man of such prominence. Unless, of course, you would like to adorn a gown and do it yourself.”_

_This pulled a giggle from his sister and a smile from Elijah, who listened to the entire encounter from the front of the group._

_“You dare to say such a thing to me?” Niklaus snarled, a threat in his tone. “I could rip you apart in a blink.”_

_“All while wearing a gown? My, brother, you truly are talented,” Kol replied._

_As Niklaus moved to attack his brother, the siblings were brought out of their argument by the sound of a woman’s screams further ahead._

_Elijah, without hesitation, kicked the side of his horse and galloped towards the commotion, his siblings not far behind. Weaving around trees and jumping over fallen logs, they finally made it to a clearing by a river, the sight before them not what they had expected._

_-_

_Five of the King’s soldiers stood with their swords drawn, their armour discarded, each watching the woman in front of them. Holding a sword of her own and wearing nothing but her white, linen smock, she was obviously caught bathing in the river by the guards._

_The soldiers collectively advanced on the woman, who had flames of anger burning in her eyes. With a strong swipe of her sword and a yell, she sent the guards back a few steps._

_“Come now, milady,” one guard said, “we won’t hurt you; promise. We’ve just been travelling for so long, and you’re the first pretty lady we’ve stumbled upon. Can’t you serve your king and satisfy his men?”_

_The woman clenched her jaw; she knew that, though she had prevailed for this long, there was no way that she would win against five soldiers. “Step closer and I will separate your cocks from your bodies,” she spat. “Then, you will never feel pleasure again in your pathetic lives.”_

_The men went to charge, but five horses broke through the tree line, rearing at the men. One-by-one they turned, their attention now on the intruders. Four men and one woman, they were mighty visions upon their horses, each with a sword or dagger drawn._

_“You will leave at once,” Elijah instructed before his more violent siblings could spill any blood, “or you will die upon the ground on which you stand.”_

_The guards snarled at the group, dressed in noble clothes. “How dare you demand anything from the King’s men,” one yelled, pointing his sword at him._

_Elijah sighed, vamp-speeding off of his horse and behind the guard who had threatened him. Without a second’s pause, the man’s body was drained of blood, his limp body dropping to the floor as Elijah wiped the corners of his lips with his shirt sleeve._

_As his siblings went to kill the rest of the guards, Finn staying upon his horse in protest, Elijah turned to the woman, whose eyes had widened at the sight of the supernatural creatures._

_Though he should have averted his eyes at her state of undress, he found himself staring at her angelic face, and he felt his unbeating heart pull towards her. He knew, in that moment, that he would never let any harm befall her._

-

You still hadn’t stirred from your unconscious state when Elijah felt a presence at the doorway.

“You were right,” Rebekah whispered, disbelief in her voice as she watched the sleeping woman. “She looks exactly like her. Where did you find her?”

Elijah’s eyes never lifted from you. “I’m not altogether certain that it was _I_ who found _her_ ,” he said.

“Is she a doppelganger?” Rebekah stepped further into the room, afraid that getting too close to the girl would make her disappear. “A ghost?”

“I’m not sure.” Elijah finally let his gaze wander to his sister, sure that, if she could see you, you weren’t a result of his imagination. “I want it to be her,” he continued, desperation in his voice. “I don’t know what I’ll do if it’s not.”

Rebekah nodded softly, stepping closer to you. When she looked at your sleeping figure, it’s as if she could travel back a thousand years, hearing your laughter and feeling your warm skin.

-

_Gentle laughter filled the air as you threw your embroidered gown at your blonde friend, a frustrated pout on your lips. “I’m no good at this, Rebekah,” you said, a groan in your voice. You watched as your friend picked up the soft fabric, folding it and placing it between the both of you on the log you were sitting on._

_“You need patience,” Rebekah giggled, her own needle and thread passing effortlessly through her gown. She adored teaching you new skills, and even further enjoyed when you got annoyed at yourself for being rubbish at them. “In time, you’ll have gowns envied by even the noblest of ladies.”_

_You looked around the makeshift camp, a small smile replacing your pout. “I can’t thank you enough for allowing me to travel with you,” you said. “You and your brothers have all been so kind to me.”_

_As you spoke, you looked up to see Elijah dropping wood in what would soon be a bonfire; none of the siblings needed the warmth themselves, but you, a living, breathing human, did._

_“Trust me,” Rebekah said, following your gaze to her brother. “It is our pleasure to take you in. Elijah’s pleasure, in particular.”_

_“I can hear you, Rebekah,” Elijah spoke from across the camp, for Rebekah’s ears only._

_You, unable to hear him, sighed. Elijah had always been so kind to you, always ensuring that you were comfortable, and you had grown quite fond of the handsome brother. You also, much to the siblings’ amusement, didn’t know about their ability to hear from great distances. “He is very kind,” you said to your friend, looking away from Elijah when he lifted his eyes to you. “But I am afraid that I have been promised to another man. That is where I am travelling; to be betrothed to one who does not care for me.”_

_“We care for you,” Rebekah promised, her embroidery long forgotten. “As long as you are travelling with us, you need not worry about such things.”_

_Smiling at her, and then to Elijah as he watched you, you nodded your head. You truly did feel safe with them._

-

When you woke from your deep slumber, you didn’t know where you were or what had happened; there was a fog over your mind that didn’t lift for many long moments.

Finally sitting up, you looked down to see that you were lying atop a large, plush bed, the deep red duvet soft beneath you. Looking around you, you saw that the room you were in⎯a bedroom⎯had a modern-antique style about it, with a sleek look and beautiful, old furniture surrounding you. Sitting on one of those pieces of furniture was Elijah Mikaelson, his eyes watching your every move.

“Where am I?” Your voice croaked from disuse. “Why did you bring me here? Why-” You clutched your neck as it burned in pain, squeezing your eyes closed. “Why does my neck hurt so much?”

Standing, Elijah made sure to approach you slowly, showing you that he didn’t mean any harm. “I’m afraid that the high speeds at which we travelled here caused you to faint,” he said. “You also fought me on the way here, and your struggle resulted in an unfortunate case of whiplash. Of which, of course, I can remedy. If you’d like.”

You shook your head despite the pain, scooting yourself back until your back was leaning against the headboard. “No, thank you,” you said, disgust in your words. “You didn’t answer my other questions.”

“Ah, yes,” Elijah nodded, sliding his hands into the pockets of his suit pants. “While I cannot disclose to you our location as of yet, I can assure you that I have no ill intent in bringing you here. I simply have some questions that, in time, you may be able to answer for me.”

You studied the man. Handsome as he was, you knew the power that he possessed and didn’t dare allow yourself to feel comfortable in his presence.

“I’ve got your wretched tea,” a feminine voice came from the doorway, an unimpressed blonde holding a tray with a steaming cup of tea and a sandwich. You watched as she began walking towards you, flinching away when she placed the tray on the bed in front of you. “Next time you want tea, brother,” she spat, “get it your _damn self_.”

You instantly knew that this was Rebekah Mikaelson.

You looked at the cup of tea and sandwich suspiciously, deciding against consuming anything that they gave you. Elijah seemed to notice your caution as he nodded to the tray. “It’s best to keep your strength up,” he said. “Eating produces energy, which in turn causes your blood to pump faster. If you don’t eat, it will take longer for the vervain to leave your system.”

“I haven’t laced it with anything,” Rebekah assured, rolling her eyes. “Though, perhaps I should have. I can’t stand the judgemental eyes you’re giving me.”

You shook your head at both of them. “What do you want? I’ll tell the truth without you compelling me, if that’s what it takes for you to let me go.”

As Elijah opened his mouth to reply, a third figure appeared at the door, glaring at you viciously. “What is the meaning of this?”

“Niklaus,” Elijah said, warning in his tone. “Let me explain before you jump to conclusions.”

Klaus Mikaelson stared at you, his blue eyes wide in shock and shining with unshed tears. When he’d entered the house, his mind clear and his rage gone, he thought that he’d been hallucinating when he heard your familiar voice. But now, seeing you sitting upon the bed and staring back at him, he knew that he wasn’t dreaming; he’d had enough nightmares about you to know the difference.

-

_You heard a small thunk as your dagger dropped to the ground in front of the tree, bouncing right off the bark as if a child had thrown it. Clenching your jaw, you stomped your foot. Surrounded by a group of all-powerful vampires, it was very easy to feel inadequate._

_“You mustn’t frustrate yourself, little one,” came a voice from behind you, and you turned to Klaus with a glare._

_“That is an easy thing for you to say,” you reply, “you don’t have the strength of an infant.”_

_“It is not about strength,” Klaus said, stepping closer to you. His usual mischievous grin was replaced with a patient smile. “If they position themselves correctly, even an infant can throw a knife.”_

_You smile at this, shaking your head as you look to your feet. “I do not want to have to rely solely on you and your siblings to keep me safe,” you explain, the daggers in your hand suddenly heavy with embarrassment. “I do not want to be a dead weight. A burden.”_

_Klaus stepped even closer, softness in his often ice-cold eyes. He placed a comforting hand on your shoulder, and you looked back up at him. “For you to think such a thing is foolish,” he told you. “I will admit that, upon Elijah’s insistence that we accompany you to your destination, I did think this of you. But,” he paused, his blue eyes smiling, “you have proven to be a gift. One that I am grateful for.”_

_You looked away in fear of the tears that threatened to rise, nodding your head at his words. You knew Klaus to be reserved in sharing his feelings, and so for him to recite such kind words was a blessing that you would not ignore._

_“Your heart is so capable of love,” you whispered to him. “Thank you for allowing me to see it.”_

_Klaus’s lips twitched into a half smile before he cleared his throat, stepping back. Gesturing to the tree at which you’d been throwing your knives, his mischievous grin was back. “Well, let me see your technique, and perhaps I can assist you in throwing better than a baby.”_

-

Watching you closely, Klaus saw no recognition in your eyes; none of the love that you’d had for them a thousand years ago. He could only conclude that this wasn’t you, but a trick; an imposter.

“You’re supposed to be dead.” Klaus stepped closer to you, eyes not leaving yours. “Who are you?” You narrowed your eyes at the man you knew to be the most feared vampire in history. Usually revered as terrifying and ruthless, there was something in his eyes that told you otherwise; a sadness that you couldn’t understand. “Answer me!”

In your hesitation, Klaus sped over to you, holding your head in his arms as he snarled. Across the room, Elijah watched in horror as Klaus snapped your neck, your body falling onto the bed, your heartbeat stopped in an instant.

And, as you did, Elijah collapsed across from you.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has spent nearly a thousand years alone, wandering the earth in search of her purpose and without any memory of how she became the creature that she is. Returning to the United States after a few decades in her home continent of Europe, she’s drawn to the city of New Orleans; in particular, the lively French Quarter. When she’s there, however, she runs into a man who seems to know her, but whose face she can’t recall; a man who seems to hold answers that she’s been trying to find for a thousand years.

“So he just…died.”

“Not permanently,” Klaus mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at the two figures on the floor, their bodies lined up beside each other. He then glanced up at the woman beside him. “You need to find out what happened to him, Freya.”

The blonde woman sighed, looking at her brother’s body on the floor. “I don’t think I’ll be able to do anything until he wakes up again,” she said. “I can have a look in some grimoires, but I don’t think ‘spontaneous death’ is a heavily-covered subject.”

“This is all your fault,” came Rebekah’s voice from the corner, venom lacing every word. “We were so close to getting her back, Nik! Why would you take that away from us?”

Klaus clenched his jaw as he allowed his eyes to, once again, run over you. You truly did look exactly like the girl he once adored; the girl, it seemed, that he had now killed twice.

His glaring eyes raised from you to his younger sister. “It isn’t her,” he spat, his words as cold as his eyes. “Somebody’s playing a trick on us, sister; trying to weaken us somehow by making us think she’s back from the dead. We can’t allow it to fool us.”

“You are cruel, brother,” Rebekah said, tears shimmering in her eyes. “So what if it was a trick? If there was even a tiny chance that it was Y/N, why would you not take it?” She shook her head, looking at you. “You’ve taken away what could have been the best gift of our miserable lives. And, you’ve apparently killed our brother in the process. Again.”

Freya looked between the two siblings, biting the inside of her cheek. Though she’d never known you, you seemed to have meant a lot to her brother and sister. “Look, I’ll see what I can do about her,” she said, though the doubt in her voice was clear. “But I can’t make any promises, okay? And as for Elijah…” she paused, recalling the brief story Rebekah had told her about you and her noble brother. She looked at Klaus, a brow raised. “You may not want to be in the same room as him when he wakes up.”

**-**

_A small fire burned by your feet, soft leaves cushioning you as you sat before it. Watching the bright flames dancing in the cool air, you smiled, following the embers that flew around as another log was placed on top._

_A heavy hand held yours as you sighed, biting back a giddy smile. It didn’t go unnoticed, though._

_“What are you thinking about?” Elijah’s voice was soft in the silent air, and filled with love as he watched you looking into the fire. Sitting beside each other, you were the only two in the clearing, his siblings far out of earshot.  
_

_“You, mostly,” you said, finally lifting your eyes from the flames to the man beside you. The warm brown of his eyes caught the specks of orange from the fire, and you found yourself mesmerised in them. “I adore your siblings, but I am glad to have a night alone with you.”  
_

_Elijah’s smile was wide as he leaned closer to you, your bodies turned into each other’s as you cuddled. “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met,” he whispered, and a blush tinted your cheeks in response. “I never want to part from you.”_

_These words turned the corners of your lips down, and you pulled away, clearing your throat. Your heart, once full of love, was now only feeling sorrow. “I must tell you something,” you whispered, tears burning at the back of your eyes. “I am betrothed to another man. I am to marry him when I arrive in Italy.”_

_This didn’t push Elijah away, as you expected, but instead made him move closer to you. His strong arm reaching around your waist, you soon found yourself comfortably cuddled into his side, you head resting against his shoulder. “I know, sweet Y/N. But we mustn’t let that fact dull the love that we both feel.”_

_You hummed in agreement, though you couldn’t ignore the worry that was lying just beneath the surface of his words._

_And then you felt Elijah tense beneath you. “What if_ we _were to wed?” You pulled away to look at him after he spoke, your eyebrows furrowed. There was determination in his eyes, though. “If we are husband and wife, then you needn’t worry about this neanderthal that you are to be married to, and we can love each other freely.”_

_Your heart began beating rapidly at the thought of spending your life with the one you loved. “We could be together…forever,” you whispered, your meaning clear._

_Elijah grasped your hands in his and looked deeply into your eyes. “If that is your desire, then I will make it be so.”_

_A smile returning, you leaned forward so that your lips ghosted over his. “I love you, Elijah.”_

_“I love you, Y/N,” Elijah whispered in reply before gently pressing his lips against yours.  
_

**-**

When Elijah awoke and saw your dead body beside him, he felt not sorrow, but blinding rage.

With a roar, he stood and sped out of the room, finding his brother almost immediately. Pressing Klaus against the wall, elbow to throat, Elijah had more anger in his eyes than his brother had ever seen. Anger directed solely towards him.

“You killed her!” Elijah shouted, black veins growing beneath his eyes as fangs slowly protruded in rage.

“Oh, you’ll get over it shortly, brother,” Klaus said casually, rolling his eyes. “It’s not as if there isn’t a world of women out there for you to choose from.”

Elijah let out a yell as he threw Klaus across the room, his brother putting up no fight as he flew into a glass cabinet. “I’ve never done anything to wrong you, brother,” Elijah said, the anger slowly leaving as betrayal took it’s place. “Why would you take her from me?” His voice cracking at the end of his question, Klaus looked up as he straightened.

“That wasn’t her, Elijah, don’t you get it? The Y/N we knew died a thousand years ago; I know, because I’m the one who told you to kill her!”

“And had I actually gone through with it, I would never have forgiven you,” Elijah muttered.

Klaus paused, narrowing his eyes. “What do you mean,  _if you’d actually gone through with it_? Did you not do as I instructed?”

Elijah merely shook his head, his jaw clenched as his veins receded.

Klaus was suddenly in Elijah’s face, a deadly glare piercing into him. “Why did you not kill her?” Though his voice was loud, there wasn’t anger; instead, Klaus sounded desperate.

“I couldn’t,” Elijah said, stepping forward and forcing Klaus back a step. “She was my wife.”

“She-” Klaus seemed stuck in place, several emotions rolling over his face before he finally settled on confusion. “She what?”

“We were betrothed, brother,” Elijah said. “I could not kill her, so I instead compelled her to forget about us. I wanted her to have a long, full life away from the dangers that we brought.”

Klaus’s chest rose and fell as he processed the words. “So  _that_ -” he raised his finger to point up, where your body was still lying in the room above, lifeless. “She could have been Y/N?  _Our_  Y/N?”

“ _My_  Y/N,” Elijah spat, walking past his brother and shoving his shoulder in the process. “And, once again, your selfish agenda has taken away the one thing in this world that I have ever truly loved.”

**-**

_You laughed heartily as Elijah pulled you back into him, your bare back against his bare chest, as he placed kisses on your neck. “Perhaps we can stay here for a little while longer,” he mumbled into your skin, his fingers wandering over your figure as you tried to even your breathing._

_“And risk your siblings finding us in a compromising position?” You turned to face him, laying on top of him with a thin linen sheet draped over your backside. Your lips hovered over his. “I like your brothers and sister, my love, but not that much.”  
_

_Elijah’s laugh was breathy as he pulled you impossibly closer to him, his eyelids half closed as you breathed each other’s air. “I must agree with you on that,” he breathed, “however, that is a risk I am willing to take if it means that I can bury myself inside of you once more.”_

_You groaned as you tried to pull away from him, smiling at his resistance to letting you go. “We must go, love. Soon the sun will rise and with it, your family. Tonight, we may continue, I promise you. After all, we have our entire lives to spend in bed.”_

_Elijah hummed, loosening his grip on you only to bring his left hand up to yours, your matching golden rings shining against the candlelight. “You are my wife,” he whispered, adoration glimmering in his eyes._

_“And you are my husband,” you replied, placing a final peck on his lips. As you stood up the thin sheet fell from your figure, your curves highlighted by the light of the flickering candle.  
_

_Elijah moaned as he took you in, sitting up and grabbing your hand. “We can be quick,” he said, and you giggled as he pulled you back into him, your sleepless night not over quite yet._

**-**

It was silent in the Mikaelson’s sitting room when Freya arrived again, her eyes lighting up when she saw that her brother was awake again. Elijah, though, was sitting on an armchair with his head resting on his hand, his eyes vacant and red-rimmed.

Klaus, walking up beside her, sighed. “I’m afraid that he’s not taking the news as well as I’d hoped.”

“You killed his girlfriend,” Freya pointed out.

“Wife, actually,” Klaus frowned. “Which I don’t suppose helps the matter.”

His sister shook her head, before turning away. “Take me to her.”

“Why? She’s dead; there’s nothing that can change that.”

“I’m aware of that, thank you,” she said, biting her lip. “Just…take me to her.”

Nodding, Klaus obliged, leading her to the bedroom where your body was lying.

Only, the room was empty.

“Well, where is she?” Freya asked, turning to a confused Klaus.

“We’ve not moved her,” he said, walking further into the room and turning full circle, as if her body could have somehow moved on its own. “Nobody else has been in here, we would have heard them.”

“Well,” Freya sighed, throwing her hands up, “where the hell did she go?”

Suddenly, a figure exited the ensuite bathroom, shaky and weak, eyes slightly frantic as they clutched their neck.

Klaus’s eyes widened, frozen in place as he openly stared.

“Y/N?”

**-**

_Elijah froze at his brother’s words, tears rising in his dark eyes. “No,” he replied, his voice not as strong as he’d hoped for it to be._

_Klaus clenched his jaw, the words not easy for him to speak. “You must, brother, or else-” He swallowed the words down, unable to utter them. “It is much better for it to be by your hands than by theirs.”_

_Elijah shook his head, biting his lip. Every word broke his heart a little more. “I cannot, Niklaus. I-” He breathed deeply. “I love her.”_

_“We all love her!” Klaus shouted, clenching his fists. “And it is because of us that she is in danger. It_ must _be you who kills her.”  
_

_“I will not!” Elijah yelled back. “She does not deserve death. She is supposed to live a long and happy life. Why take that away from her?”_

_“Because if you do not, the Brotherhood of the Five will find her and use her against us. Would you rather her withstand torture than a peaceful passing?”  
_

_Elijah’s legs felt weak; even his superior vampire strength couldn’t keep him upright as a deep pit of pain started growing in his chest. Klaus looked away from his brother, unable to bear the pain that he was causing. Y/N was someone that he truly loved, and to kill her would be one of the hardest things he’d ever endured._

_-_

_Elijah tried not to look at you as he approached, your oblivious smile only making this more difficult. His brothers and sister, knowing what was about to happen, had all left the area, unable to bear it. Elijah was alone with his pain._

_You turned to him as you saw him approaching, his sorrow masked by the darkness. “I see that you’ve convinced your siblings to give us another night alone, my love,” you said, your wistful voice putting a lump in his throat as he tried to breathe deeply._ _Elijah knelt down beside you, and you were finally able to see his tears in the light of the fire. “What is it, Elijah? Has something happened?”_

_Elijah’s jaw clenched as he brought his hands up to your jaw, holding you in place as he looked into your eyes. He couldn’t bare explaining it to you; your defiance would surely break him even further. Instead, he just focused._

_“You will not remember me, nor my siblings,” he whispered, his pupils dilating and his voice cracking. “You were travelling to meet your betrothed in Northern Italy, with whom you will have a long and happy life without the knowledge of vampires or the supernatural world.” A single tear fell down his cheek, his breathing ragged. “One day, when all of this has passed, perhaps I will find you again; make you remember. But, until then, you will put us out of your mind. You will stay safe. You will_ live _.”  
_

_For the first time in his life, Elijah let out a sob as he watched your eyes go blank, all of the love for him seeping out as you forgot about him._

**-**

Elijah had sped to the spare room as soon as he’d heard Klaus utter your name, his eyes widening at the sight of you.

“Y/N…” His voice was barely a whisper, the word disappearing as soon as he spoke it. Stepping further into the room, he couldn’t take his eyes off of you. “You’re alive.”

You stood at the other side of the room, your wary eyes on Klaus as you held your neck. “You…snapped my neck?” Your question was equal parts disbelief and anger, your eyes narrowing at the blonde brother. “Why am I alive?”

Klaus’s eyes were misty as he clenched his jaw. “I am truly sorry, Y/N,” he whispered. “If I’d have known…”

“Wait.” The interruption came from Freya, who stood in the doorway with closed eyes. “Hold on, I feel something.”

“Well, by all means, take your time to share with the class,” Klaus replied.

Elijah still hadn’t taken his eyes off of you.

“There’s magic in this room,” Freya continued. “Something…strong. Elijah,” she opened her eyes to look at her brother, her hand extended towards him, “what’s around your neck?”

Elijah finally looked away from you, taking off the chain that hung under his shirt without question. Dangling on the end, dull but still catching the light, was a gold ring, an inscription on the inside of the band. As he held it out for his sister to take, he noticed your eyes widen in recognition.

Reaching your own hand down your shirt, you pulled out your own chain, an identical golden ring hanging on it. When Freya caught sight of the second ring, she let out a gasp, the energy that she was feeling finally making sense.

“The two rings,” she said, looking between them. Elijah pulled his back to him, his heart beating rapidly as he saw the wedding band that he’d made for Y/N. “They’re connected,” Freya continued, bringing Elijah’s attention back to her. “It’s like they’re linked in some way.”

Elijah shed a tear as he looked at you, taking his ring off the chain and slipping it onto his ring finger. He knew the inscription well, having carved the words himself a thousand years ago: ‘ **YOVRS TIL DETH** ’.

“Yours ‘til death,” he recited, watching your brows furrow as you quickly looked down at your ring. Those were words that you’d see a million times before, always reading them as a token of a life you didn’t remember; a life before you were immortal.

“Yours ‘til death,” you repeated, your voice breathy. For a thousand years, you had been trying to figure out your past life and how you got the beautiful ring. And now, after being kidnapped and killed, it looked like you’d finally get the answer.

Only, you didn’t know if you wanted it.

Elijah wanted you to remember, though. And, as he sped over to you, holding you in place, he ignored his manners in favour of getting you back.

Holding your face in his hands, his eyes desperate, he finally whispered, “Y/N… _remember_.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has spent nearly a thousand years alone, wandering the earth in search of her purpose and without any memory of how she became the creature that she is. Returning to the United States after a few decades in her home continent of Europe, she’s drawn to the city of New Orleans; in particular, the lively French Quarter. When she’s there, however, she runs into a man who seems to know her, but whose face she can’t recall; a man who seems to hold answers that she’s been trying to find for a thousand years.

The memories came back slowly, images and feelings returning in an overload of senses.

As you stood in your place, your eyes closed, you watched scenes of your life play in your mind, the backs of your eyelids suddenly like cinematic screens on which foreign films were being played.

As each memory returned, you felt more and more like yourself. But, one memory in particular had you swaying as you stood, the emotions almost overwhelming.

**-**

_The garden was a small one, with flowers and lush plants, and you gazed lovingly at the man in front of you, your heart swelling as he gave you a wide smile._

_At the edge of the garden, having agreed to be the official witness of your betrothal, was a sweet young girl named Nadia; a girl you had both met and befriended while passing through her village._

_Elijah held your small hands in his cold ones, squeezing them before reaching into the pocket of his tunic, taking out the small gold band; it wasn’t perfectly circular, but the details were exquisite. He stared into your eyes as he slipped the ring onto your finger._

_“With this ring, I thee wed,” he whispered, only just loud enough for Nadia to hear. “You stole my heart from the moment I met you,” Elijah continued, breathing out a shaky sigh, “and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you, for you are the one who completes my soul. I promise that I will be yours, truly and fully, until death.”  
_

_A tear slipped from your eye, but you ignored it, reaching into the pouch hanging from your dress to retrieve his matching ring, bigger but just as beautiful. “With this ring, I thee wed,” you recited. “No love will ever compare to that which I feel for you. You have shown me kindness and compassion, and my heart is now yours. I am whole when I am with you, my love, and I promise that I will be yours, truly and fully, until death.”_

_At the edge of the garden, Nadia shed a tear of her own. She’d never seen devotion like that between the two of you, and knew that you didn’t deserve to live without each other. At the edge of the garden, so silent that even Elijah’s advanced hearing didn’t pick it up, she cast a spell, not knowing the true effects that it would have for years to come._

**-**

When you opened your eyes, you were a completely different person to when you arrived in New Orleans days ago. Not only did you remember your life, but you felt exactly what you had a thousand years ago.

Love.

You looked to Elijah to see hope glimmering in his eyes, holding his breath in anticipation for your reaction. Looking around the room, you then saw an unfamiliar blonde woman, and a very familiar blonde man. Eyes back to Elijah, you breathed in a shaky breath.

“Elijah?”

Your tone had something different in it⎯something unlike when you had previously addressed him⎯and Elijah sighed in relief; you recognised him. Remembered him. You looked at Klaus, then, whispering his name. He had been like a brother to you; a brother who had snapped your neck only the day before. You turned back to Elijah, your eyes narrowing, much to his surprise. For you felt love, but you also felt betrayal.

“You compelled me.”

The harshness in your tone was not at all what he had hoped for when he’d made you remember, and his Adam’s apple bobbed a few times as he tried to think of what to say. “It was to keep you safe,” was the reply he chose; a reply that evidently made you more frustrated.

“Something that I should have been able to decide for myself,” you spat back, turning your glare to his brother. “And  _you_ ,” you growled, pointing at Klaus, “after everything, you snapped my fucking neck? What’s wrong with you?”

Klaus opened his mouth to defend himself, but Elijah spoke before he could. “Are you not happy?” His question was sad and hopeful at the same time. “To have your memory back, I mean.”

“I’d be a lot fucking happier if it had never been taken in the first place,  _sweetie_.” Sighing, you shoved your necklace back under your shirt, raising your hands. “I just…need a second, okay?” You were aware that Elijah had probably wished for a happy reunion, but you’d just been through a rollercoaster of emotions, and you needed a second to deal.

**-**

When Rebekah stormed into the Mikaelson household, practically dragging Kol by the hand, nothing was the way it had been when she’d left. Elijah was awake again; Freya had left the compound; Klaus was brooding and you, apparently, weren’t dead anymore.

“What the bloody hell do you mean she’s alive?” Elijah didn’t react at all as she yelled at him, his younger brother watching in amusement from the doorway. “I saw Nik snap her neck with my own eyes; I heard her heart stop!”

“There was a development,” Elijah replied. He seemed vacant; distracted. “According to Freya, Y/N and I are linked through our rings. I suppose this means that when I healed, so did she.”

“Well, where is she then?” Kol’s voice was bored. “I want to see the famous doppelganger for myself.”

“She’s not a doppelganger,” Elijah said, sighing. “The woman is, in fact, the Y/N we once knew and loved. She also remembers us now.”

Rebekah paused for a moment. “Why is she not here, then?” She looked around the room.

Elijah rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I am assuming that she needs some time to…process. It  _has_  been a thousand years, after all.”

Kol scoffed. “Bugger that.” And, with a flash, he was gone.

**-**

With an exhausted sigh, you entered the first room that you came upon, shutting the door behind you to put space between yourself and the Mikaelson siblings.

Leaning your back against the door and letting your head thud against the solid wood, your eyes wandered around the room, taking in the beautiful antique furniture surrounding the large, king-sized bed in the middle.

Covered in navy blue satin, the bed was plush and welcoming, and you didn’t hesitate before you walked over to it, crumpling into the soft pillows and taking a deep breath. As you did so, you inhaled the familiar scent of the man you had fallen in love with.

So, you had wandered into Elijah’s room. How ironic.

Groaning, you buried your face into the silken pillowcases, curling into a ball as you tried to sort through your thoughts. It was amazing how much a person could change depending on their memories; your time with the Mikaelsons shaped you more than you’d ever imagine.

Your thoughts were flying through your mind a mile a minute, and you tried to tame them as best you could. You had so many happy memories⎯ _cherished_  memories⎯that you were beyond happy to have retrieved. The Mikaelsons had been so amazing to you, and you had loved them like the family you’d never had. There were also the memories of Elijah; your beloved husband with whom you’d been prepared to become a vampire for, despite not wanting to be one at all, simply so that you could spend eternity together. You couldn’t help a smile at the fond memories.

And then, there were the foul ones. Elijah had compelled you to forget about him without first asking you, leaving a hole in your past that you always felt was missing. For a thousand years, you’d travelled the world, always on the move so as not to reveal your immortality, and therefore never letting anybody get close to you; you’d spent a thousand years alone, never knowing how you’d become the way you were or how to stop it.

You hated Elijah for that; for forcing himself out of your life and in turn forcing you to spend an eternity alone. You hated him for not letting you choose. You hated him for having the ability to move on from you, while you didn’t even know who he was.

And yet, you also didn’t. Remembering candlelit nights, whispered promises and vows of love, there was a part of you that couldn’t hate him at all; a part of him that would always love him.

But, for the time being, you allowed yourself to be angry with him.

Rolling onto your back, you stared at the ceiling, your emotions ebbing and flowing with each breath. A knock at the door had you raising your head, clenching your jaw. “Don’t come in.”

Ignoring your instruction, the person opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind them. Rolling your eyes at the brown-haired young man, you sat up, pushing yourself into the mountain of pillows.

“Kol Mikaelson,” you sighed. “Always so good with boundaries.”

“Hello, love.” Kol stepped forward, his eyes taking you in. “Never thought I’d be seeing you again.”

“Well, that makes two of us,” you replied, patting the spot next to you on the bed. Gladly accepting, the youngest brother sat on the edge of the bed. “How are you these days, Kol? It’s only been, what, a thousand years?”

“Give or take,” he said, smirking. There was a familiar devilish glint in his eyes. “May I ask why you aren’t cozying up to my brother right about now? You’ve got a lot of catching up to do.”

You scoffed and hit his arm. “Did he not tell you? Elijah was the one who erased my memory of you all. You could say that I’m a little frustrated with him.”

“But you’re alive,” he said, memories of your playful medieval banter flashing back into his mind. He truly had missed you. “I’m glad that you’re here, with us. Even though the whole thing is a mystery.”

The next person who walked through the door didn’t even bother knocking. Sighing at the sight of Rebekah Mikaelson, you greeted her with a small smile. “Do you mind if I join the party?”

“Yes, actually, Rebekah,” Kol replied, not even bothering to look at the blonde who had interrupted them. “Y/N and I were just having a quality bonding moment.”

“I find it amusing that you think I was actually asking you, brother,” Rebekah responded, rounding the bed to sit at your other side. “Hm, Elijah’s room. Very fitting.”

“It’s nice to see you again, Rebekah,” you whispered, smiling at the girl you had once considered your best friend. “After being alone for so long, it’s nice to finally be with family.”

Kol stood up. “Oh, boo hoo.”

Rebekah threw a deadly glare at him. “Don’t be such an insensitive twit,” she spat.

Kol groaned, throwing his arms in the air. “You’ve been sad for a thousand years; so what? We’ve all been sad. You’ve just got to stop feeling sorry for yourself and start making yourself feel better.”

“And I suppose that you would be the ideal spokesperson for the management of your emotions?” Rebekah stood as well, while you watched them back and forth.

“My methods may not be to your taste,” Kol replied, “but at least I have methods! Moping around is no way to conduct yourself.”

As Rebekah opened her mouth to respond, you held your hands up, halting them both. “You’re a dick, Kol,” you said, causing Rebekah to smirk, “but you’re right. I need to face my problems in order to move past them.” This had him nodding proudly.

But, you weren’t quite ready to face Elijah yet, so you decided to face a different problem first.

**-**

Klaus was exactly where you’d expected him to be; in his art studio, music playing softly in the background as he aggressively painted a canvas. When you’d known him so many years ago, he had always wanted to sketch you, using charcoal from the fires they lit for you. He’d always had such talent, and you’d seen in his eyes that it was a passion of his. It didn’t surprise you that it was a hobby he’d carried with him.

You didn’t announce yourself as you entered the room, nor did you expect him to acknowledge you as you stepped inside. Watching his brushstrokes, you waited for a few moments before finally speaking, guilt lining your voice. “I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier,” you whispered, seeing his hand stop, his brush hovering above the canvas. “You don’t think you deserve happiness,” you continued, stepping closer to him, his back still to you, “and so whenever something good happens to you, you think it’s a trick. I get it.”

Klaus turned at this, placing his paintbrush down in the process. His eyes were sad, but a smile twitched at his lips. “Though, perhaps snapping your neck was a bit hasty of me,” he replied, and you couldn’t help the laugh that escaped you.

Without hesitation, you launched yourself into his arms, finding instant comfort in the strong embrace as you buried your face into the crook of his neck. “I missed you so much,” you mumbled into his shirt, “even though I didn’t know it. I missed you.”

You heard his shaky inhale, a single tear staining the shoulder of your jacket. “I missed you, too,” he muttered. “Every day, I’ve blamed myself for what I thought was your death. You have no idea how happy I am to be wrong.”

Pulling away from him but keeping your hands on his arms, you smiled. “You were like a brother to me, you know. I never knew what family felt like until I met you.”

Guiding you to a small sofa in the room, Klaus pulled you into his side. “You will always have a family in us, Y/N,” he said, his hand stroking your hair. “No harm will ever come to you so long as you are with us. Elijah, especially.”

You elbowed him in the side at his chuckle, smiling nevertheless. “I still haven’t spoken to him since this morning,” you sighed, pulling your legs up beneath you. “I don’t know what to say; where to start. Whether or not to be angry with him.”

“My brother has always had honourable intentions, as annoying as it may be sometimes,” Klaus said. “If he hadn’t compelled you a thousand years ago, you would have died.” He decided not to include the fact that he’d ordered his brother to kill you. “The Brotherhood of the Five, who were hunting us and every other vampire in existence, would have learned of your closeness to the Original family and exploited it, with torture or worse. He did what was necessary to save your life, no matter the cost to himself.”

“But I’m his wife,” you said. “Shouldn’t I have been able to make that decision as well?”

“It is because you are his wife that he made the decision,” he replied. “The thought of your death was far more unbearable than the thought of you never remembering him again.”

Pulling away from your beloved hybrid, you nodded, biting your lip. “I’ve got to talk to him,” you decided, standing up.

“You’ll find him in the library downstairs,” he said, holding back a smirk. “But, mind you, the walls are rather thin.”

Rolling your eyes at him, you flipped him off.

**-**

Elijah was standing at the window, glass of whiskey in hand, when you entered the library, your eyes travelling over the vast collections of books lining the walls. Though his didn’t say anything as you entered, you saw him turn his body ever-so-slightly, showing you that he knew you were there. He was waiting for to see what mood you were in, you concluded; an act influenced by your negative reaction to him earlier.

You slowly walked in, the door closing shut behind you, as you tried to figure out what you were going to say first. You figured that, if you could apologise to Klaus after he’d snapped your neck, you could apologise to Elijah.

Before you could speak, however, Elijah turned around, guilt layered over his face. “I know what you mean to say,” he said, stepping away from the window and towards you. “You needn’t apologise. The fault is mine.”

You shook your head. “I shouldn’t have snapped,” you countered, biting your lip. “That was unfair of me.”

“Please allow me to explain myself,” he said, a plea in his tone.

When you shook your head, you could see him grow sadder, so you quickly stepped forward, grasping his hands in yours. He looked down to see that you had placed your wedding ring back on your finger. “You don’t need to explain anything,” you whispered, staring deep into his eyes. You’d fallen in love with those eyes before, beautiful in their rich darkness. “You did what you had to do. If you’d have asked me, I would’ve been stubborn and insisted that you let me keep my memory. And, well, we both know how that would’ve ended.”

Elijah’s brows furrowed at your words, and then he smiled. “How is it that, after a thousand years, you’re still the most beautiful,” he lifted your hands to his lips, kissing the knuckles of your right hand, “most understanding,” he kissed the knuckles of your left hand, “most amazing person alive?” After kissing your wedding band, he used your hands to pull you closer.

Grinning at him, you shrugged. “You forgot intelligent, fierce…” You inched your face closer to his. “Sexy, and, most importantly,  _yours_.”

Elijah brought his hand up to your jaw, cupping it gently as he stared lovingly into your eyes. “I will never leave you again,” he promised. “I am yours ‘til death.”

Smiling, you repeated the words back to him. “Yours ‘til death.” Then, you closed the distance between you, finally kissing your husband.


	5. Epilogue [18+]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has spent nearly a thousand years alone, wandering the earth in search of her purpose and without any memory of how she became the creature that she is. Returning to the United States after a few decades in her home continent of Europe, she’s drawn to the city of New Orleans; in particular, the lively French Quarter. When she’s there, however, she runs into a man who seems to know her, but whose face she can’t recall; a man who seems to hold answers that she’s been trying to find for a thousand years.

‘ _ **You are cordially invited to join the Mikaelson Family in celebrating the return of Mrs Y/N Mikaelson, lost wife of Elijah Mikaelson**_ ’.

You had to admit; when Klaus had suggested a ‘welcome home’ party, this was not at all what you’d had in mind.

Smoothing your hands over your exquisite dress, you sighed; crowds of people had appeared to meet you, all excited to celebrate your return despite your never knowing any of them. You knew, though, that they were here to appease the Mikaelson family more than anything; a fact that didn’t do much to quell your anxiety.

The dress you wore was tailored to hug you comfortably, the gold fabric glittering with your every move. Thin straps held the dress on your shoulders, the simple v-neckline flattering without being dramatic. Pulling in at your waist and then billowing out, you looked like a golden waterfall, elegant and captivating all at once. And, as you walked down the hallway, the fabric swaying at your feet and your heels clicking against the floor, you couldn’t help but smile. You felt beautiful.

Taking in a deep breath, you listened for your musical queue; a small orchestra had been brought in to provide the suitable mood music and had been instructed on exactly which songs to play at which times. You were meant to enter upon Bach’s ‘Air’, a piece that you thought was utterly captivating.

As the string ensemble began to play the familiar composition, you stepped out, standing at the top of the staircase and looking out onto the sea of people. There were more than you could ever have imagined, each person staring up at you with admiration. Painting on a smile to hide your nerves, you began to descend the steps.

You were a vision as you walked down the staircase; your dress caught the light with every step, your figure glimmering magically. Your hair, curled and pinned up behind you with a few strands framing your face, gave you the look of elegance that you always strove for, and your simple makeup showed off your natural beauty. If anybody in the room had ever wondered what sort of a woman would be deserving of Elijah’s hand in marriage, your stunning figure was answer enough.

Waiting at the bottom of the staircase, stars in his eyes as he watched you approach him, was Elijah, his hand held out for you to take. Placing your fingers in his large hand, he grasped them gently, guiding you towards the crowd.

“You look absolutely magnificent,” he whispered to you, his loving smile saying more than his words. “There isn’t a single doubt that you are the most stunning woman in this room.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” you replied, your eyes wandering between each person. “Did your brother invite everyone that you’ve ever met?”

Elijah breathed out a chuckle at this. “Niklaus has a flair for the dramatics, I’m afraid. Many of the people you see are vampires who would rather stay on his good side.” When he felt you tense, he gave your hand a squeeze. “There is nothing to be worried about. I won’t let any harm ever come to you.”

You both approached Rebekah, who was chatting with a dark, handsome man. When they saw you, both sets of eyes lit up. “Y/N, darling, you look positively magical,” Rebekah said, and you kissed both of her cheeks in greeting. “This is Marcellus,” she continued, introducing you to the man by her side. “He and I are…involved.”

The man took your hand in his, kissing the back of it and bowing slightly. “So, this is the famous wife that everybody’s been talking about,” he said. “Please, call me Marcel. It’s an honour to meet you, Y/N. Anybody that can hold down a man like Elijah must be  _really_ special.”

You smiled at him. “It’s nice to meet you, too.”

Next, Elijah took you to Kol, who was whispering into the ear of a beautiful girl. “Ah, Y/N, there you are!” He smiled widely, kissing your cheek. “I’d like for you to meet Divina. She’s very special to me.” You watched them gaze adoringly at each other.

“It’s a pleasure,” you said to her. “I have a lot of respect for any woman who can put up with a man like Kol.” The girl laughed at your words.

“I’m really glad for you two,” she said, gesturing between you and Elijah, whose hand was on the small of your back. “I can’t imagine being apart for so long. It’s amazing that you both still love each other.”

“It is,” you agreed, once again smiling at your husband. After chatting with them for a few minutes about your lives, Elijah guided you towards Klaus, who was with a pretty blonde woman that you instantly recognised. “Hi, Cami!”

When her eyes landed on you, she smiled, her eyebrows furrowed. “You’re Elijah’s lost wife?” Her surprise was palpable. “Wow. Small world.”

“I know,” you said, looking between her and Klaus. “It sure is.”

Klaus smiled at you, bringing you into a hug. “You look stunning, love.” When he pulled away, he wrapped his arm around Cami’s waist. “So, how do you find the party?”

You wanted to comment on how extreme it was⎯on the fact that you usually didn’t enjoy such big events⎯but, when you saw the pride in Klaus’s eyes, you couldn’t. “It’s wonderful,” you said instead, hooking your arm through Elijah’s.

“You’ve truly outdone yourself this time, brother,” Elijah added, looking around the room.

“Well, what can I say; I require nothing but the best for the ones I love.” The orchestra’s song changed, and Klaus lit up. “Ah, it’s the first dance! Go on, you two.”

Looking at Elijah, you smiled at him as you both walked to the middle of the room, where the crowd was parting to allow you enough room to dance. Standing in the middle of the large circle, you breathed deeply, putting one of your hands on his shoulder and the other in his.

Your feet began on their own, moving in synch with Elijah’s as you glided across the dancefloor. He smiled down at you, biting his lip. “Every time I glance at you, I wonder if I’m dreaming,” he said. “I nearly pinch myself to make sure you’re real.”

“I could say the same for you,” you replied. “Every time that I remember that I’m your wife⎯that you  _chose me_ ⎯I can’t help but smile. I’m the luckiest girl in the world.”

“And I, the luckiest boy,” he said. Looking around the room, he sighed. “I apologise if this ball is not to your taste. Klaus still has not figured out how to show his affections within regulation.”

You swayed together in a dazzling blur of black and gold. “I don’t mind it that much,” you said, your shoulder lifting in the slightest shrug. “I’m just glad that he’s showing affection at all, rather than shutting me out.”

“I agree; he can be obtuse with his emotions sometimes.” As the music began to fade, Elijah bowed as you curtsied, the guests applauding your dance. “Would you like a drink?”

You sighed in relief, realising that a drink was  _exactly_  what you needed. Nodding, you watched him leave for the bar, holding your hands in front of you awkwardly. Just as you were about to retreat to a dark corner, a soft hand touched your shoulder.

Turning to a beautiful brunette in a black dress, you smiled at the stranger. “Hi, I’m Hayley,” the woman said, offering her hand. “It’s so nice to finally meet you. Elijah’s actually told me about you.”

You felt jealousy clutch your heart at the knowledge that Elijah knew such an attractive woman. “Oh, you know Elijah?”

The woman smirked. “You could say that,” she said. Noticing the expression on your face, she elaborated. “I have a daughter with Klaus,” she explained. 

You paused for a moment, your eyes flickering to the blonde man in the distance, laughing with Cami as they danced. “Klaus?” You were thoroughly puzzled. “But…he’s a vampire.”

“Hybrid, actually. Half vampire, half werewolf,” Hayley said. “Guess the werewolf part found a loophole.”

“I never imagined Klaus as a father,” you said, smiling at the thought. “What’s her name?”

“Hope. She’s the best.”

You nodded, unable to help it when your mind travelled back to her knowing Elijah. “So, you and Elijah…are you close?”

Hayley bit her lip, looking to the ground. “I will admit that Elijah and I dated for a little bit, but his heart was never in it. Anyway, that’s over now, and we’re all friends.” Her green eyes were searching the sea of people as she bit her lips. Looking back at you, she gave you a kind smile. “I’m actually dating somebody else right now…who seems to be late. I’m sorry, would you please excuse me?”

Nodding with a faint smile, you watched her walk away, obviously in search of somebody.

For a few more minutes, different people began introducing themselves, telling you stories of how they knew your husband and his family. While you liked to hear the stories and meet the people that your family knew, you found yourself flushing under all of the attention. Excusing yourself politely, you navigated through the crowds until you got to the library, closing the solid doors behind you and letting out a heavy sigh.

Walking deeper inside, you made it to the study desk across the room, leaning against the edge as you took in a few deep breaths. Looking at your hands, you willed them to stop shaking, but to no avail; all you could do was wait.

As you closed your eyes and began concentrating on your breathing, the doors to the study opened, your eyes flying open and your trembling hands hiding within the fabric of your dress. When you saw that it was Elijah, you relaxed.

Elijah’s eyes were filled with worry, though.

Speeding towards you, he was in front of you before you could even blink, his hands on either side of your face as he examined you. “Are you alright? I could hear your heartbeat from across the ballroom.”

You nodded in his hands, giving him a weak smile. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little overwhelmed, I guess.”

“Please, tell me,” he urged, his voice soft as his eyes flicked between yours.

Sighing, you held his hands in yours. “It’s just been a long time since anyone’s shown me any affection,” you admit. “And for everyone to be at this fancy party for me…I’m just not used to it. A thousand years of isolation really gets to you.”

Elijah’s heart shattered at your words, guilt crashing over him as he realised that you’d spent an eternity alone, with nobody loving you, because of something he did. “I am so very sorry, Y/N,” he whispered, resting his forehead on yours. “If I hadn’t taken your memories, we could have spent an eternity loving each other. Instead, I damned you to a thousand years of misery.”

You moved your hands to cup  _his_  face now, smiling. “I forgive you, Elijah,” you said, because you knew that he blamed himself even if you didn’t. “I love you so much.” You then realised that that was the first time since you remembered him that you’d spoken those words, and the expression on his face showed you just how much it affected him.

Elijah’s breath was shaky as he spoke. “Say it again.”

Biting back your grin, you leaned forward, pecking his lips between words. “I…love…you.”

“I love you too,” he breathed, pulling you closer and connecting your lips, his love pouring into you through your kiss. You pulled him closer to you by his bowtie, opening your mouth to deepen the kiss as he gladly accepted the invitation, his tongue brushing against your lips before licking into your mouth. Groaning, he moved his hands down to your waist, pulling you impossibly closer to him.

Pulling away for air, you were both panting, your faces an inch apart. He could hear your heartbeat and smell your sudden arousal, just as you could feel his hardening length pressed against you. Though you had both lived for so long, being together had you feeling like horny teenagers; after breathing each other’s air for a long moment, you hastily pulled him back to you, your lips and tongue meeting messily.

As your kiss grew more and more heated, Elijah picked you up by the thighs and lifted you onto the desk, and you immediately spread your legs. Stepping between them, Elijah grabbed your hips to pull you into him, his lips travelling down to your jaw as you worked to undo his bowtie.

His lips on your neck, he reached his hands around you and began to unzip your dress slowly, his fingers feeling the soft skin that was revealed as he went. Your hands slid underneath his suit jacket, slipping down his arms and taking the jacket with them. Letting the fabric pool to the ground, Elijah stepped back, admiring you openly.

“I have never been with a woman as magnificent as you,” he admitted, and you smirked.

“Of course not,” you said, licking your swollen lips. “I’m your wife.”

Elijah groaned at this, feeling himself grow in his pants, the fabric straining around him. “I will never tire of hearing you speak those words.”

“That’s okay,” you replied. “I can find other ways to tire you.” As you spoke, you slipped the sleeves of your dress down, revealing your bare chest, nipples already hard from the intense makeout. 

Elijah groaned again, unabashedly staring at your boobs as his hands raised to brush against them, your own fingers lifting to work on the buttons of his shirt. You let out a small moan as his thumbs flicked against the sensitive buds, and you decided to just rip the shirt off, not caring about the buttons that flew off in the process.

When Elijah finally came out of his daze, he pulled you to your feet again, your dress falling down and pooling at your feet. His eyes grew darker at the sight of your black thong, the lace barely covering what was important. “You are even more divine than I remember,” he whispered, fingers running over your curves.

Smiling, you stepped out of your heels, your hands running down his toned chest on their way to his belt, which your fingers gripped and expertly undid. As you did so, Elijah sucked one of your earlobes into his mouth, grazing his teeth over it, as he toed out of his own shoes.

Turning the two of you around so that he was against the desk, you slipped the belt from around his hips, throwing it away as you unbuttoned his trousers. You then dropped to your knees, smiling innocently at him as you pulled down his pants, his boxer briefs soon following.

Elijah bit his lip as he looked down at you, his cock painfully hard, as you winked at him. “I’ve learnt a thing or two since the last time we were together,” you said, gripping his base and pulling a strangled moan from him. Even just your touch almost had him finishing embarrassingly early.

You leaned forward and licked the vein on the underside of his heavy dick, a shiver running up his spine as you did so. After licking a bead of precum from his slit, you then wrapped your lips around his head, your tongue swirling around him as you slowly began to take him in deeper.

Elijah couldn’t help it; he wrapped his fingers in your hair, pulling slightly as you sucked him deep into your throat. He tried his best to hold himself back, but he couldn’t help it when his hips stuttered into your mouth, his head touching the back of your throat. When you gagged around him, the vibrations running straight to his balls, he pulled your head off and gripped the base of his cock tightly, stopping himself from cumming too early.

Standing up and proudly wiping your mouth with the back of your hand, you squealed when he suddenly picked you up and sped you over to the sofa, sitting you down and pulling your legs to hang over the edge.

You bit your lip as he pulled your delicate thong down your legs, kissing your skin as he went, a glint in his lust-blown eyes. When they were off and on top of the pile of clothes across the room, he winked at you before pulling your legs over his shoulders, leaning his face down to your core.

When you felt his tongue, flat and wet, lick a broad strip up your slit, you bit back a moan, writhing to get closer. His strong hands came up to hold your hips in place as he dipped his tongue inside of you, his nose brushing against your clit and effectively sending a jolt through you, your pussy growing slicker as he fucked you with his tongue.

Your breathing was becoming unsteady as he pulled away, sucking a finger into his mouth and then slicking it up using your arousal before slowly sliding it into you, curling it once it was fully inside of you. Pumping a few times, he added a second finger, stretching you out and then, as he traced the letters of his name on your clit with his tongue, he added a third finger, making you moan out in pleasure.

With his free hand, Elijah covered your mouth, pulling your clit between his lips and sucking, pumping his fingers inside of you at a punishing pace, muffling your cries with his hand as you climbed high and higher towards your peak.

And then, with a strangled moan and a moment of euphoric blindness, you came, your walls trapping his fingers inside of you as you squeezed them tight.

Slowly and gently he withdrew his fingers, wiping his mouth with his upper arm, licking his lips like he’d just had the most delicious meal of his life. Standing up, you pushed him back into the sofa, straddling his thighs as you loosely stroked him.

“I love you,” you said, feeling his cock twitch in your hand at the words.

Smiling lovingly at you, he pulled you closer to him. “I love you, too.”

Lining yourself up to him, you stroked him against your slit a few times, slicking him up, before you lowered yourself onto him, biting your lip as he slowly stretched you out.

Elijah gripped your hips tightly as he willed himself not to fuck up into you, allowing you to adjust at your own pace, but was surprised when you impatiently took him all in at once, your groans mixing together as you sat together for a moment, breathing.

The feel of him in you, long and thick, was even better than you remembered and, looking into his eyes, you knew that he felt the same. Finally, after a long moment spent adjusting to his size, you ground down onto him, your hips undulating as Elijah let out the filthiest moan you’d ever heard.

Kissing him, you swallowed his moans as he used his grip on your hips to move you up and down, his own hips meeting your thrusts as your tongues danced together. When you pressed your chest to his, the flesh-on-flesh only adding to the euphoria, Elijah picked you up and laid you on the sofa with vamp speed, snapping his hips into you as his thrusts grew harder and quicker. 

You moaned when he pulled a nipple into his mouth, and nearly screamed when he lifted your leg over his shoulder, the new angle allowing him to hit your g-spot on every thrust. 

Elijah was grinding hard and deep, his pelvic bone rubbing against your clit. You could feel yourself getting closer, your sensitive core in overdrive at the amount of pleasure. Stars swam in your vision as he sped up even more, and you hooked your other leg around his waist, pulling him in deeper and bringing him in for a deep kiss as you felt the beginning of the most amazing orgasm of your life.

As he felt your walls clenching around him, Elijah thrust deep inside of you, stilling as he spurted into you, your tight walls milking him for every last drop.

Panting and with a blissful smile on your face, you moved over slightly so that Elijah could lie down next to you, pulling you into his arms. For minutes, you both just laid there, panting and coming down from your highs together. Then, snuggling into him, you sighed. “That was…”

Elijah pecked your temple, nuzzling into your neck. “Mind-blowing?” he offered, smiling into your warm skin.

“Hmm…yeah. Mind-blowing.” Turning around so that you were facing him, you gave him a light kiss on his nose. “I want you to make me a promise, Elijah,” you whispered, closing your heavy eyelids as you rested your head against his chest.

“Anything,” he replied, stroking your hair. 

“Never leave me again.” You couldn’t bear to look at him. “No matter what. Even if the other option is death. Just…never let me go. I only want you.”

Elijah’s lips twitched into a lazy smile. “Alright,” he promised. “I will never leave you. I will never let you go.” Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss to your lips. And then, with a sharp intake of breath in realisation, Elijah groaned. “There is still a party going on out there,” he reminded you, to which you sighed and pushed your head further into his chest. “We shouldn’t allow the guest of honour to stay away for too long, now.”

Smiling against his skin, you sat up, nodding. “Alright. I’m feeling much better now, anyway.” You giggled as Elijah shook his head, both of your smiles giddy with love.

And, as you helped each other get dressed again, shining in your afterglow, your heart soared. You truly did love your husband.


End file.
